Braving the woods
by xXlonevampireXx
Summary: Jacob has been gone for a while and when he gets home, things are diffrent and he is forced to leader a pack. two years later he's dreaming of the strangest things, can it get any weirder?


Me: Hey all! I'm writing a new story!

Everyone: Ohmygosh! Really?

Me: This one is an Edward Jacob slash.

Edward: You're kidding Bell… no, really… what is it?

Me: Ahhh…. No, I'm not…-heh-

Jacob: uhhhhh…. Bell bell, you ARE kidding right?

Me: just listen to the story and see.

I do not own or take rights to the books or movie, nor am I called bell, Bella or bell bell because of Bella! We just so happen to be similar, I AM NOT TRYING TO BE LIKE HER! (I would pick sexy tan wolf boy over snow bunny sparkle-butt any day^-^!!!)

**Braving the woods.**

Jacob's P.O.V

I've been separated from the pack for a while, beyond their reach, and beyond my caring. I miss home once in a while, and Every now and then I turn human and go to where a stashed my clothes, wallet and cell phone which long since died from no signal and lack of use. I prefer to live like this anyway. Hunting when I'm hungry, sleeping when I'm tired, it's an easy life for a wolf. But I still have human needs, like burgers for instance. Yet, I've thought about my lack of sex urges, they are very common around my age so I hear… yet I have none when looking at females, wolf or human. It's been a year or so. I haven't counted. As I gather my few things and swiftly run in a home-ish direction I hear no voices, what is going on? I'm in range and can't hear them… what heavenly hell is this? I turned human, dressed quickly and padded my way bare foot into town and saw Bella's house a for sale sign in the front yard.

"No fucking way!" I walked up and saw Bella in the window and another sent lingered, a wolf… I walked up to the door and knocked sharply, I could hear her running to the door. All this hurrying for me? I'm touched. I missed her too.

"Alex! -She paused staring at me- J-Jacob? Is that you? Why are you here? I mean I'm happy you're here but when did you come back?"

"Just now, who is-"I felt someone approaching, one of my kind and I saw a black and white wolf run up and I stiffened. Aimed to attack, Bella grabbed my arm.

"JACOB! Stop! This is Alex -motioning to the growling wolf- He's umm… he's my mate… he's imprinted with me… and I'm quite fond of him." I ran my hand through my just-a-tad-too-long hair. And then I saw the silver band on her finger.

"I missed the wedding?" I felt bad and a tad betrayed, though that wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, and you missed the birth of my first little girl." I looked at her shocked. She continued "she's up stairs, its bed time she should be asleep by now…" looking down; I held out my arms and embraced her.

"See ya later bells, I gotta go see my dad." I took off as fast as my human legs would let me, as soon as I was covered I striped, changed and ran home I scratched on the door to my house, I could hear my dads wheel chair squeak as he rolled to the door.

-Whine! - _Let me in, let me in, let me IN!_

"I'm coming, you mutt! You could of called to tell me you were coming home Jacob, or for fact that you were leaving!" he opened the door the whole pack was in my living room, it looked very crowded they were all hushed and they wouldn't look me in the eyes…

_1… 2… 3…_ I counted in my head, were missing someone… Sam. I bolted for my room, throwing on clothes. I rushed to the living room.

"Ok what is going on?" they looked at me with pure sorrow in their eyes.

"Sam… he and Emily are gone, they died not to long ago. A fire at their house and Sam ran in, she was dead, he wouldn't get out, told us to get out and put out the fire he held her as the fire ate him alive, he didn't cry out once." Leah cried openly, and others sniffled. The pack has no leader, and I was the only one suited to do it.

~ _Two years later~_

'_Warm sun, warm sun, warm sun'_ I lay on my back basking in the warmth of an uncommon sunny day, tail wagging like the dog I am. I had run up the mountain and was basking happily in a field of flowers I had discovered while running; it was my favorite spot now.

'_You are so primitive Jacob.'_ Leah said invading my happy place. I changed into my human form and listened in my head for annoying female wolf creatures. I lay there stark naked, falling asleep within seconds I'm swallowed in a dream.

In the field, I was lying there and a cold body was cuddled up to me, his hands on my chest.

"Jacob, you're so warm. Won't you warm me to?" a familiar snow-white hand ran down my body, making me shiver. Is voice was liquid aphrodisiac, making me hard and wanting.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" he fisted my erection and cupped my balls, his cold skin a sweet contrast to my hot skin. I wanted to say no and bite of the arms of a very disgusting vampire. I nodded, and he put it in his mouth sucking lightly, kneading my balls softly. I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair. He moaned around my cock the vibrations giving me sweet bliss. He pulled me from his mouth and I groaned.

He jerked me still faster and harder.

"Say my name Jacob, say it out loud." I was panting, so close to Cumming. I wanted him so bad.

"Edward, EDWARD! I want to be inside you, please!" he smiled and straddled my waist, I grabbed his hips and trust into him viciously, but he moaned louder.

"You want me Jacob, you want me bad. Cum for me, I want you to."

I released and he stroked himself and came on my chest.

"Good boy, _mutt._" He said it with a sexy pant, though I know he doesn't have breath. He bent and kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth. Moaning for me, I licked his neck and nuzzled his collarbone. I pulled him close and fell asleep. While he lightly said, "_come for me, come for me."_ I woke with a start, my mind hazy and confused. I looked around and saw my body had semen on it.

"What the hell?" I wiped my body off with my hands. As I finished with cleaning myself I heard footsteps approaching and humming so I jumped into the trees near by. Staring, waiting, dreading the voice.

-Edwards P.O.V-

I had a vision, which was as strange as what it was about. I asked Alice about it since she is the master at that sort of thing. She said shared dream and to go hunt out the answer. I need to think and my valley is the only place I can… but it hurts like heart is being ripped from my chest. Here was where I lost my Bella, to a wolf. I would understand if it was Jacob… but it wasn't. She's happy, has a baby girl. I smell dog and I feel lust, the color white, yellow streaks, like artwork. I reach out to find it but I can't. I sit and reach out to it, and inhale the sent of wild roses and sunflowers in the distance.

"You're near, and you're a wolf. I can see your more primitive side. And I know your human too, but you know of me. You are blocking out memories, so I can't read you. And did you know I'm not fond of black and white ones." I spoke softly, and leaned back to the ground relaxing.

'_After putting up with your shit and Bella's undying love for you, we lost her to a wolf that wasn't me…' _Jacob came out of a tree near by. He looked at me and smiled that half smile, the one that bugged me so much, but no anger boiled in me.

"Hey Edward, would ya come up north with me for a few days?" he asked so bluntly he looked to be hiding something. I stared at him for a while and finally realized he was naked as he started turning a red-ish brown. He had his hands over his cock.

"Why? Where? How long?" he looked down, I brushed his mind and saw he had no real reason for asking me to go, weird.

"Umm… no reason why. Up north, out of range of the others, they have lots of animals up there I have money, and for as long as you want. Do you want to? We don't have to be enemies…" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, are we in hotels or…" I started to ask and he smiled so pure I thought it was childish.

"Only bring what you need! Meet me here in…?" he started looking at me.

"An hour, that ok?" I finished him. Smiling He changed and took off in the same stride.

Simply amazing.

-Jacob's P.O.V-

I changed and took off to tell my dad, I ran fast and I felt the others start to sniff around my head. I thought only of running, the wind and the grass under my paws.

'_Where were you Jake? Sniffing hydrants? -Snort-'_ Quil asked.

'_Your jokes suck dog, I was in my place. Where else do I go?'_ I smiled inwardly, knowing I was leaving.

'_NO FAIR! You only go there because you ordered us not to so we can't, it's so pretty in your head.'_ Leah whined at me only to have the others agree.

'_Yeah man! Not fair!'_ Embery whined.

'_Seriously!'_ Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady.

'_Get over it'_ I snapped back in my best alpha voice. As I got to my back door I pushed into the wolf size doggie door that I put in last year.

'_T hat is so degrading!'_ Leah sniffed.

'_My dad is handicapped, this is better then making him come to me, oh, and by the way all, I'm leaving.'_ I could feel them just about losing it. In unison they all yelled or whined.

'_WHHHHHHY_!?!?!' I snickered at them in my head.

'_BECAAAAAAUUUUUSSSSSSSE!!!'_ I fake whined drawling it out for effect. I changed and said hello to my dad and told him my plan, leaving out the leach. He smiled and gave me his blessings, said he'd pack me lunch and be here when I came back. After hugging him, (and taking my lunch.) I packed a tent, a sleeping bag, some money, my ID, and my bathroom pack (hairbrush, toothbrush, and so on.) and headed to the field, tucking the handles to the bag in my mouth changing to my wolf form, walking to my spot. The grass was green and crisp in my yard, though the dead patches wouldn't grow for the life of me. I absorbed the blue sky, and salt breeze from the ocean. It was perfect. Taking my time up the mountain I felt restless, so I started running. I saw Embery and Quil talking at the soda shop I put up my mind guards I've practiced for some time now to not let them see what I'm doing. They turned and watched me as I ran by, I flicked my ears at them as a good bye. I got within smelling range of the flowers within minutes. As I neared I smelled that other dog too. Alex I think it was… he and Bella are in the field AW SHIT! Edward is there too! I doubled my pace and basically flew to the field to see the dog growling and "protecting" Bella from a zoned out Edward. He's just sitting there! Staring into space! What the hell!

'DO SOMETHING OR ALEX IS GOING TO EAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT YOU!!!' screaming at him in my head. And he chuckled from across the field and looked in my direction.

"That would upset Bella, so he wouldn't… come on lets go Jacob." At that I saw Bella's ears perk and she started to look for me. Sorry Bell not right now I padded over to Edward and dropped my bag in front of him only for him to pat my head. I growled at him and then at Alex who was glaring at me.

Fucking MUTT! Do it I DARE YOU! I growled thinking to my self, Edward smiled a dead sexy smile… did I just?

"Wow Jacob, wow… are you ready to go?"

-GROWL- I looked at him and then at that sad excuse for fluff.

"Well when you are, me and all the crap are up here." He bundled all the stuff together and jumped gracefully into a near by tree. Bella looked from me to Edward curiously.

"What is going on?" she asked and I turned to Edward.

'_Speak for me._' I told him a replay of the last few days, leaving wet dreams out of the mix, when it got to the leaches part I dropped my head slightly but keeping my eyes on Alex. Not knowing if he intended to attack. He relaxed listening to my tale and changed and sat with Bella. She relaxed into him, as he was naked. I finished and the leach added his parts. Then Alex looked at me.

"Are you the pack _alpha_? If you are then I've wanted to talk with you for some time, I'm from south of here in California, I recently moved up here and onto your land, I wish to join your pack. But your _beta_ and _gamma_ wolves said to speak with the new _alpha_, though I didn't know he was a _leach_ lover. - He paused as my hackles rose- and you have a GIRL in your pack, are you sure that is a- a wise idea?" I growled and changed hanging out for the world to see, I was bigger then him.

"Insulting my pack is not a good way to get into it. I am the alpha. –I stood proud- and when I'm back from my meeting to make peace, we WILL talk. And we will decide this in a way best to me." I transformed and flicked my ears. Walked to Bella who was blushing like mad, licked her chin and ran off with Edward on my heels. After 136 1/3 miles counting the whole way, only stopping to use the bathroom and rest for a bit we got to the forest. I stopped so suddenly if Edward wasn't reading my mind he would of hit me.

'_Shhh, we are almost there, stay close and don't get lost_.' I spoke slowly in my head as if to a small child. Making turns and leaps I've burned into my memory getting closer I feel others leave my head and I take my guard down not needing it any more. The surrounding getting wetter and darker, very muddy in spots and horrible smelling ponds on each side.

'_Right, right, straight, left, over the log and past –sniff- this tree, to the right 14 feet… you there Ed?_' I looked back and he was on my flanks looking at me as if I lost my mind.

'_We are close, come on_.' I turned left so many times he thought we were going in circles. And we were, to my Eden.

'_Just a few more feet, don't talk. You'll scare Eden away!_' he stared at me and followed so quietly I looked back at him to make sure he was following. And stopped in front of a old grandmother willow. I sat, nuzzled the tree and looked at him, he looked about, then at me.

"We are in a swamp. Jacob for a dog you have no sense of direction." He muttered shaking his head, and holding his breath.

'_I lived here for a year and a half, was quite happy, no one hunted here, people don't seem to know about it, there is a town not far off. You don't hear anything here and you can't find it, unless it wants you here. It thinks your some how connected with me… you need to stroke grandmother.'_ he paused not understanding, he looked at me for an answer that was less confusing. I shrugged my wolf shoulders and I Changed. Walking to him nude grabbed his hand and ran it in the leaves that touched the ground they draped from his hand. He looked shocked and stared at his hand.

"They feel like velvet and silk." He glanced up at my face I was smiling, and I took his hand once more he followed me as I lightly ran his hand down the trunk of the tree and felt the fresh wind blow against us, pulling us in. _ I'm coming…_

"Jacob the bark is warm, like it was in the sun all day, but there is no sun here." He studied the tree as if it would tap dance on a piano in the middle of the swamp.

"Come on just a few steps farther" I said tugging his arm "I'll explain everything then you will see, don't you trust me?" I asked out of habit, when I told people to go where they thought the bad things were, I always asked '_Don't you trust me?_' He looked at me his eyes staring at me with some untold emotion.

"I shouldn't, I really shouldn't, but I do… oh what you have done to me mutt." He whined smacking himself in the forehead.

"Lead the way, I'm… what was it… on your flanks?" smiling at his tried terminology I heard the spirits whisper in the wind.

'_We'll bring him back -back back back- no worry, no leave again -again again again-' _I shuddered as the breeze hit my ears and he stared at me oblivious to the voices, reaching in my head. For a second he looked confused, and he looked to the sky, stiffening.

"I can't read you. Like not at all and I don't hear the voices in my head. What did you do? I can't read your mind." So much like a small child, I pulled him to my body, and he stiffened more.

"What are you doing Jacob?" he looked up at me, his amber eyes molten.

'_He can't turn you -you you you- We no let him -him him him- Let him bite -bite bite bite-'_ I stiffened at that, and Edward faintly pushed my chest, a fake protest, he could throw me if he wanted to. Does he like this? I smiled lightly and recalled the dream, there is no denying it now, I like a leach… and I can feel his body under his thin shirt.

Me: I soooo thought this was going to be a one shot…. Oh well…

Edward: What the hell?

Me: you don't like it?

Ed: do I even get erections?

Jacob: -FIZZZZZZZ-

Me: oh no! I broke him!!!

Ed: no, I took off my pants to see if I had an erection…

Me: uh… why?

Ed: … cause I'm pressed against a giant lump of wolf

Jake: ugh-

Me: ummm… SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
